moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Farley
Matt Farley (born June 3, 1978) is an American musician living in Danvers, Massachusetts. He is the most prolific songwriter in human history. He has written over 20,000 songs. Farley has been the subject of a number of media profiles since 2013. He is often treated by the press as a "spammer" who earns an income from poorly-written novelty songs targeted to search terms on Spotify and other streaming services. However, when one goes behind the novelty songs (many of which are musically good and quite hilarious at times), they will find a vast library of eclectic and melodic music, albums upon albums of music which are passionately dissected by a devoted fanbase. Despite his incredible output of musical work, Farley also has made numerous films with director Charles Roxburgh, all filmed in New England. Local Legends (2013) is a loosely autobiographical film which explains Farley in a much more entertaining manner than this dry text. Farley has been making music since the early 1990s. In high school he was in the band Projection From The Side, which reformed in 2014. He also had The Finklestinks. In college, Farley formed the band Moes Haven with guitarist Tom Scalzo in 1996, and they have released over 25 albums. In 2018, Farley formed The Big Heist with the members of both these groups. Farley discovered CDBaby in 2004, and that was when he began releasing music online. Albums and music recorded prior to 2004 is included on many early Moes Haven albums. About 2007-2008, Farley realized that the only Moes Havens' songs generating any revenue were novelty songs. Making a dollar or two a year off a few songs wasn't much, but if he had thousands of such songs, he theoretically could make much more. He then began to record songs on every subject he could think of to try to generate revenue, using different artist names, such as Papa Razzi and the Photogs (first album 2007), The Boston Baseball Band (first album 2007, the first of many sports bands), The Toilet Bowl Cleaners (first album 2008), The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan (first album 2008), and a number of personalized name song bands. He has over 70 artist names to date. Farley's revenue from music slowly began to rise over time. He continued to work a day job until about 2017. Matt's phone number is (603) 644-0048. He likes pizza and coffee milk. Popularity Farley's popularity has steadily increased since he intentionally began releasing songs aimed at grabbing listens from streaming website in 2007-08. By early 2013, the comedy podcast "The Bone Zone" discovered Farley's music, and were so entranced that they interviewed him for close to two hours.https://soundcloud.com/thebonezone/bone-zone-56-matt-farley By 2014, Farley was receiving profiles in major media oulets. 2019 On 27 June 2019, Matt Farley wrote his 20,000th song!https://twitter.com/MoternMedia/status/1144410958405734401. The song is called ""The Samantha Poop Song" by The Odd Man Who Sings About Poop, Puke and Pee, part of the ongoing "Name Poop" song series of albums, which apparently must make money. He discusses this milestone on the July 5, 2019 episode of MMIP ("20,000"). See also *Matt Farley on Wikipedia Category:Matt Farley Category:Motern musicians